


7.30 On A Sunday Morning

by Port_in_a_Storm



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 23:58:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5805373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Port_in_a_Storm/pseuds/Port_in_a_Storm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A single moment which turns into an infinity</p>
            </blockquote>





	7.30 On A Sunday Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Hi dear fandom! After the heartbreaking week we've just had, I thought I'd write some fluff. I hope you all enjoy.

Waking up with Aaron was one of the best things that could have happened to Robert. Nothing quite compared to opening his eyes and seeing the love of his life beside him. Aaron could be drooling, could be open-mouthed and snoring, his eyes could be doing that weird half-open thing which made him look slightly demented, and Robert would think he was beautiful. Not that he would ever tell Aaron that; his boyfriend would probably punch him into the middle of next week.

This morning, there was a damp patch on the pillow from where Aaron had drooled through the night, but he was now turned away from Robert and snoring slightly. The blonde man pushed himself against Aaron's back, nuzzling closer to him, and snuck his hand under Aaron's shirt, running his fingertips across his lover's stomach. Aaron stirred and flinched.

‘Nn- what’re you doin’?’ he mumbled. ‘S’cold.’

‘Sorry,’ Robert whispered, but he made no move to remove his hand from his boyfriend’s skin. ‘You’re so warm.’ He kissed Aaron’s clothed shoulder.

Aaron huffed and weakly attempted to shove Robert’s hand from him. ‘Told you… shoulda slept in a shirt.’

‘Mhm.’ Robert clasped his hand tighter to Aaron and rolled his younger lover onto his back.

‘Robert! What the hell?’ he flung his arm across his face, shielding his eyes from the weak light filtering through the thin bedroom curtain.

Robert kissed Aaron’s wrist, then his lips. ‘I’m waking you up,’ he said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

‘Shove off! S’too early.’

‘You’re such a grump in the mornings,’ Robert said, smirking.

Aaron moved his arm to punch Robert lightly on the shoulder, then covered his face again. ‘Only when idiots try and wake me up at… what time is it anyway?’

Robert checked his phone. ‘7.30.’

‘And it’s a Sunday!’ Aaron groaned. ‘Flamin’ idiot.’ Robert just laughed, and grinned when an answering smile flickered across Aaron’s lips. The younger man lowered his arm and looked Robert in the eye. ‘C’mon then, why’d you wake me up at flippin’ 7.30 in the morning?’

‘So I could do this…’ Robert kissed Aaron gently on the lips, ‘… and this…’ he moved down to his throat, kissing either side and chuckling when he felt Aaron’s adam’s apple bob as he swallowed. Robert skimmed his hands under Aaron’s shirt, lifting it as he did until it was over his head and flung on the ground. ‘Mmm… this…’ he pressed open mouthed kisses to Aaron’s bare chest, smiling when he heard his lover’s breathing increase rapidly. ‘That alright with you?’ he murmured. 

Aaron cleared his throat. ‘Yeah. Yeah…’ He threaded his fingers through Robert’s hair, scratching his scalp, shivering when Robert’s moan vibrated through his core. ‘Oh god.’

‘It’s Robert, actually,’ Robert sniggered. ‘But god’ll do.’

Aaron snorted and yanked Robert’s hair a little, before smoothing it again. He pushed on Robert’s head, but instead of going further down his body, Robert raised himself on his arms until he was hovering over Aaron, looking into his beautiful blue eyes.

‘I love you,’ he whispered. He said it like it was realisation, like an epiphany, like he was finally learning what the secret to life was. Aaron ran his hands up Robert’s arms until they gripped his biceps gently. ‘You’re the best thing that has ever happened to me.’ Robert’s eyes suddenly filled with tears and he had to look away.

‘What’s the matter with you, you ponce?’ Aaron said, but there was nothing mocking in it, only confusion and affection. He leaned up and pressed a kiss to Robert’s cheek when his boyfriend laughed weakly. ‘Seriously, you okay? You’re not ill, are ya?’

‘I have to be ill to say I love you, do I?’

Aaron shrugged. ‘No, but it helps.’ His breath left him in a gush when Robert dropped unceremoniously on top of him. ‘Fuck, Rob! What’ve you been eating?!’

‘Well…’ Robert drawled suggestively. He laughed when Aaron pushed him off. He turned to lie on his side, propping himself on his elbow to look into Aaron’s eyes again. His smile softened and he caressed Aaron’s bearded cheek. ‘I want this to be forever,’ he whispered. ‘Just you and me.’

Aaron swallowed thickly. He drew in a breath and let it out in a shaky exhale. ‘You just have to ask,’ he murmured. A tear trickled from his eye, only to be swept away by Robert’s thumb. ‘You know what I’ll say.’

Robert pressed his lips to Aaron’s. A chuckle chased on the heels of a sob. ‘I don’t have a ring.’

‘I don’t care. We’ll get one.’ He pushed Robert away to arm’s length. ‘So?’

Robert shook his head incredulously, as if he couldn’t believe this was happening, that he could be THIS lucky. ‘Marry me, Aaron. Stay with me forever.’

Aaron kissed him, ‘yes’ tumbling from his lips again and again. It was 7.30 on a Sunday morning, and the world was coming to life.

**Author's Note:**

> Come have a nosy on tumblr: [Port In A Storm](http://portinastorm.tumblr.com/)


End file.
